


Not Fun for Anyone

by forwantofanoxfordcomma



Series: Normal for the Spider [5]
Category: Jekyll & Hyde - Wildhorn/Wildhorn & Bricusse & Cuden/Bricusse, The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Ambiguous Aged Frankenstein, Ambiguous Gender Frankenstein, Conversations, Dr. Henry Jekyll has issues, Dr. Henry Jekyll is a repressed victorian gentleman, Dr. Henry Jekyll just wants a normal conversation, Edward Hyde is a Little Shit, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, References to Frankenstein, Victor Frankenstein has issues, Victor Frankenstein is not a Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwantofanoxfordcomma/pseuds/forwantofanoxfordcomma
Summary: Henry, Hyde, and Frankenstein have an enlightening conversation.
Relationships: Edward Hyde & Henry Jekyll, Victor Frankenstein & Dr. Henry Jekyll, Victor Frankenstein & Dr. Henry Jekyll & Edward Hyde
Series: Normal for the Spider [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682851
Kudos: 48





	Not Fun for Anyone

“So what about the whole Justine thing?” Hyde asks. “From the book? It did happen, right?”

Henry gapes at the bluntness of his ‘assistant’. He doesn’t say anything, however, just focuses on organizing the selection of medications he has set out. Henry is curious as well.

Frankenstein smiles a bitter sort of smile. It’s sad.

“My creation killed my brother and framed my sister,” Frankenstein says. “What was I supposed to say?”

“Yeah, but your book said you just left her to die,” Hyde points out. Henry glares at him, though he is ignored. “Why didn’t you speak up at the trial?”

“Hyde,” Henry chides. Hyde shrugs. Frankenstein hums.

“I didn’t say anything because I knew people would think I was crazy,” the Genevan scientist says. “I refused to take responsibility for my madness because I did not want to look crazy.”

_Is that why Frankenstein hates me so much_? Henry wonders. _Because I try to keep a respectable social standing? Because I try to make my research presentable? Because I try not to look crazy?_

“Is that why you hate Jekyll so much?” Hyde asks. Henry’s jaw drops, but he snaps it closed with a scowl.

“Hyde,” Henry hisses.

“He wishes it were that simple,” Frankenstein snorts. Henry huffs.

“I don’t know if either of you are aware,” Henry says, steaming. “But I am present and able to hear what you are saying about me.”

Hyde pats him on the shoulder.

“Awww,” Hyde says, in a patronizing manner. “Do you want a cookie for being such a good listener?”

“I’m leaving now, “ Henry says, pretending not to seethe as he turns to the door. "Don't forget to take your medicine."

“See, Jekyll,” says Frankenstein, watching him leave. “This man is a true scientist. You can’t hide from your madness.”

“Yeah, Jekyll,” says Hyde, grinning maliciously. “Embrace your madness. Everybody knows you’re crazy, anyways.”


End file.
